Eddie Yeats
Edward Jeremy Timothy Yeats (Or George Edward Yeats) was a character in Coronation Street from 1974 to 1983 followed by a brief return in 1987, last appearing in Ep 2783 - 2 Dec 1987. Originally bought in as an old cellmate of Jed Stone, Eddie was soon made a regular character. He was a local bin man and the lodger for the Ogdens at No 13, and became the main breadwinner when Stan Ogden's health was failing. Eddie was played by actor Geoffrey Hughes. Biography Backstory Edward Jeremy Timothy Yeats was born on the 23rd August 1941 in Liverpool to Mr Yeats and Mrs Yeats. One of Eddie's grandmothers was Irish. Eddie had an older sister who looked after him after their mum died and their dad was in prison. Eddie had a paternal uncle called Charlie Yeats. Eddie became a tearaway and ended up in prison. In the 1970s, Eddie met Jed Stone when they were both in Walton Prison. 1974-1983 Eddie Yeats first arrived in Coronation Street in December 1974 to deliver a message to Minnie Caldwell from his cellmate Jed Stone. Eddie wanted to remain clean and dated Bet Lynch. During a date the police arrived to escort him back to prison. Eddie had told Bet he was on leave from the army, and she went off him. After serving the remainder of his sentence, Eddie returned to the street and ingratiated himself with the neighbours, hoping someone would let him stay with them. He wanted to put his criminal past behind him. Eddie tried to fix a date with Bet again, but settled for friendship when he stopped her from taking an aspirin overdose when she found out her son, Martin Downes, whom she never knew, was dead. In 1975, Eddie and Stan Ogden became friends and working pals. Stan was quite agile and active at the time but liked having a younger man helping him. In April 1975, they were cleaning windows on the patch of the notorious Henshaw brothers. They were warned off by them when they kicked in the back gate of Stan's house. In September 1975, Eddie was arrested for dishonest handling. He did not appear in Coronation Street for several months and was in jail again. In June 1976, Eddie returned to Weatherfield after being released from jail, and helped the Ogden's with decorating. By 1977 Stan was starting to grow weaker and more tired so Eddie became the Ogden's lodger, and often "carried" Stan by doing much of the work. Eddie was quite similar to Stan, they were both devious, messy and lazy so Hilda was always cleaning up after them. Eddie was a harder worker than Stan. In 1982, Eddie started to date Marion Willis. Stan was slowing down, and was almost infirm by early 1983. However he had nothing seriously wrong with him, he was just growing weaker and more tired. He was not cleaning windows as he did not feel too good. He borrowed money off a moneylender. Stan tried to pull a fast one with a regualr customer but the man said Stan has not cleaned his windows for months, and he does his own windows now. Eddie told Stan that he cannot expect people to pay him for cleaning their windows if he is not doing them. Eddie then bought Stan's window cleaning round, becoming Stan's boss. Eddie could do the upstairs windows and Stan could do downstairs. Although Stan kept giving Eddie tips on how to clean windows, much to Eddie's annoyance. In late 1983, Stan found out he was born in May 1919, not May 1922, so was just a few months off his pension. Stan was delighted. Eddie teased him a bit that Stan was 64 so sung the famous lines from the Beatles song "When I'm 64". In late 1983, Eddie decided to move to Bury to help his new wife Marion look after her sick mother. He left in December 1983, the day after Stan and Hilda's 40th wedding anniversary. Stan took back Eddie's window cleaning round and specialised in bungalows. Stan missed having Eddie around the house, saying they were not just muckers but mates. Eddie sent Hilda a birthday card in February 1984. He sent Stan a fiver for some beer and Stan said "Good old Eddie". Stan died in late 1984 after a short illness but Eddie did not attend his funeral and was unaware that Stan had died. With Stan dead and Eddie gone, Hilda took in young mechanic Kevin Webster as a lodger. 1987 In November 1987, Eddie heard that Hilda and Joan Lowther had been attacked so made a brief return to Coronation Street. He met Sally Webster and Kevin Webster, who were both Hilda's lodgers. When Hilda came out of hospital, Eddie returned to Bury on the 2nd December. This trip to Weatherfield was his last ever visit. After his final departure in 1987 Eddie stayed in Bury and probably retired in 2006 when he turned 65. Trivia *Eddie Yeats and his cellmate Jed Stone never met on screen, as Jed left in September 1966, not to return until 2008, and Eddie first appeared in December 1974, left in 1983 before a short appearance in 1987. But of course, Eddie and Jed had met offscreen in prison in the early 1970s. *After actor Bernard Youens had a stroke in 1975, his speech became impaired due to one side of his face becoming slightly paralysed, and he struggled with his lines a bit when playing Stan Ogden, so Eddie Yeats was bought in as the Ogdens lodger to take much of the dialogue that Stan once had. Also, actor Bernard Youens health started to fail in the early 1980s so Eddie had a prominent role as the Ogden's lodger and even bought Stan's window cleaning round in 1983 as Stan was almost infirm due to bad knees. Bernard Youens was nothing like his workshy and lazy character though, and was always smartly dressed in public. *In Ep 2365 - 30 Nov 1983, Eddie said that one of his grandmothers was Irish. He did not state whether his Irish gran was his paternal or maternal grandmother though. Memorable info Appearance: 23 December 1974–17 September 1975, 21 June 1976–7 December 1983, 30 November–2 December 1987 Born: 23rd August 1941, Liverpool Full Name: Edward Jeremy Timothy Yeats Parents: Mr Yeats and Mrs Yeats Siblings: A sister Spouse: Marion Willis (1983-present) Children: Dawn Yeats (1984) Uncles: Charlie Yeats, Arthur Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1974. Category:Characters last seen in 1987. Category:Yeats Category:1941 births Category:1983 marriages Category:Window cleaners Category:Rubbish Collectors Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Fictional English People of Irish Descent. Category:Scousers